Hana no shita
by MissLujuria93
Summary: Naruto espera a cierto azabache junto al cerezo dispuesto a reunirse con él como cada primavera, ¿acudirá el azabache a la tan esperada cita? SasuNaru


Hina no Shita

Debajo de las flores

No podía decir exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba dándole vueltas a su confundida cabeza, estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos como para reparar en nada más, posiblemente habría estado horas y horas en esa posición por más pensativa¿pero que tanto tenía que pensar? Es más¿por qué razón dedicaba tanto tiempo a meditar sobre ese tema? Si algo le confundía más eran sus propias acciones, debería estar entrenando, se suponía que el futuro hokage de la villa había de entrenarse más que nadie, pero en lugar de eso estaba perdiendo el tiempo recostado sobre un árbol de cerezo y pensando lastimeramente en su ex pareja, reparó curioso en el cerezo en el que reposaba, la Sakura ya había florecido, lógico, pues ya acechaba la primavera, sostuvo delicadamente un pétalo de esta cuando cayó deslizándose cual caricia en su mejilla izquierda, algo en ese suave y delicado tacto le hizo recordarlo de nuevo, era justamente como su piel, tan fina, tan nívea, tan delicada… tan caliente.

Esos recuerdos repletos de felicidad que vivió con su azabache regresaron nuevamente a su cabeza, hiriéndolo al recordar cual feliz era y cual infeliz había resultado al amarlo de esa manera, sentía que su vida le pertenecía a la vez que la suya le pertenecía a él, siempre sentía tanta calidez a su lado, protección, cariño, seguridad…amor. Si, esa era la palabra que hacía tanto tiempo olvidó que existía y aun así siguió guardándola en lo más hondo de su corazón como su más preciado tesoro, no pudo reprimir una triste y solitaria lágrima al revivir esos momentos especiales que vivió mientras estuvo junto a él…en realidad¿Cuál era el motivo de su distanciamiento? Desde que el pelinegro regresó después de traicionar a la villa fue capaz de perdonarle de corazón y aceptar sus sentimientos, pues también los correspondía con la misma intensidad, pero sus constantes misiones les restaban demasiado tiempo y sin quererlo afectaba irremediablemente a su relación, poco a poco aparecieron los celos, las peleas, los reclamos… la desconfianza.

-"por muchas primaveras he venido a verte, como el año pasado… pero este año, cuando regresé a la villa la Sakura estaba en todo su esplendor…y el año anterior y el anterior a ese…sasuke decidió que nos encontraríamos en este lugar el día en que la Sakura floreciera…"-pensó tristemente procesando las imágenes de sus numerosos encuentros justamente en esa época del año-lo dijo…su misión sería prolongada, él no…

Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza tratando de alejar esos melancólicos pensamientos de su mente, sabía que era inútil pero aun así lo intentaba, volvió a observar el cielo cubierto de flores rosadas que lo cubrían dando un toque afrodisíaco, ese ambiente conseguía relajarlo y hacerle perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio…sentía simplemente como si volase, esa sensación de tranquilidad terminó transformándose en un gritito de sorpresa al sentir unos fuertes y calidos brazos apresarlo sorpresivamente por la cintura, no pudo contener un par de lágrimas entusiasmadas cuando escuchó la voz de aquel que había estado esperando durante meses y no creyó volver a ver tan de repente.

-¿tan poco confías en mi que ya has dejado de esperarme?-preguntó el uchiha menor besando cariñosamente el cuello canela, el rubio temblaba violentamente, no estaba soñando, su neko estaba ahí, de nuevo junto a él, abrazándolo, besándolo…dándole su protección, su calor que tanta falta le había hecho ese tiempo de soledad del que creyó no poder salir jamás, volteó su rostro mojado por las cristalinas lágrimas que lo bañaban, las cuales fueron retiradas con delicadeza por el mayor, le encantaba verlo así, no que llorara de pena, sino de felicidad, simplemente que lo hiciera por él, podía notar su emoción a través de esos ojos cielo que lo enloquecían y atraían con solo mirarlos fijamente, necesitaba besarlo, tanto tiempo sin sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus besos, su piel…su voz.

-sasuke…

mmm… que bien se sentía escuchar su nombre después de todo, no pudo evitar besarlo ferozmente, lo necesitaba como el respirar, no podía reprimirse por más tiempo, sostuvo firmemente el rostro del menor procurando no dañarlo, estaba desesperado, naruto lo notaba y lo entendía, él estaba igual o peor que el mismo sasuke, por lo que ambas bocas se devoraban con salvajismo, ambos cuerpos se reclamaban victimas del deseo y la excitación, se exigían mutuamente, lo único que podría calmarlos eran ellos mismos, el kitsune pero repentinamente cuando las manos de su koi se infiltraron curiosas por debajo de su camisa negra, el azabache lo miró sorprendido.

-sasuke…

Volvía a provocarlo al susurrar de esa manera tan incitante su nombre, si lo que quería era que parase no lo estaba haciendo de la mejor manera.

-sasuke…

-¿nh?-el mayor yacía escondido en la curva del cuello canela, inundándolo de hambrientos mordisquitos por toda su extensión, el menor dejaba escapar tímidos gemidos mientras acariciaba la espalda del moreno, notando un leve estremecimiento de este, le encantaba sentir al azabache vulnerable de vez en cuando, estaría así el resto su vida si pudiera, como en un sueño del que no quisiera volver a despertar.

-sasuke…no vuelvas a irte onegai…no quiero volver a echarte de menos-musitó rozando con su varicita respingona unos cuantos mechones azabache, el mayor sonrió tiernamente acariciando con sutileza los cabellos dorados, la mirada seductora del uchiha sobre la suya lo encendía de sobremanera, extrañaba tanto estar en sus brazos, sentir su bello erizarse a cada ferviente caricia del mayor en cualquier rincón de su tembloroso cuerpo, pero se sentía tan bien abrazándolo, no quería separarse de su cuerpo, como si tuviese miedo a perderlo.

-te quiero…dobe-susurró melosamente al oído del menor, forcejeando con el cierre de su pantalón.

-¡¡¿oye, teme, no pensarás hacerlo aquí verdad?!!

-¿Quién te ha dicho que pienso en eso, baka?

-hum…pues…por que no puedes pensar en otra cosa cuando tienes esa cara de pervertido-el kitsune hace un adorable puchero que derrite al mayor, quien le besa dulcemente los labios chocolate probando su sabor, era igual que siempre, no se cansaría de probarlo.

-no te preocupes….no volveré a irme nunca sin ti a ningún lado…

-te quiero…sasuke

-yo no…-el ojicielo se sorprende al escuchar la tajante respuesta del azabache-te amo, chibi kitsune

quedó algo raro U espero les gustase aun así, está inspirado en el doujinshi "Hana no Shita" de "Tetsuno Ichihara" diganme que les pareció onegai!!


End file.
